kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby: Miracle Friends
Plot Main Article: Kirby: Miracle Friends/Transcript Characters * Kirby * Ravia ラヴィア * Ravieure ラヴィウール * Melodie メロデー * Liebe リエべ New Dream Friends * Trinity Mage-Commandos 三極王コマンダーズ 三極王幹部 * Blue ブルー 小藍喵 * Pod ポッド 普特 * Symbol Void シンボル・ニル 符號·虛無 * Menivia メニビア 冰雪比亞 * Shotbot & Devleen & Mimote ショットボット&デブリン&ミーモット 斯特博&帝比連&默劇奧達 * Diamond Knight ダイヤナイト鑽石騎士 * Squirt スクワールド 斯古魯特 * Ravia ラヴィア 菈菲亞 * Paradoxers パラドクザー 時空君皇 Bosses Story Mode These bosses are according to the Character Data. * Whispy Woods * Last Dedede ラストデデデ * Last Magolor ラストマホロア * Clyde クライド * Amora アモラ * Admiral Banzai バンザイ提督 * Last Marx ラストマルク * Despacto デスパクト * Last Blue ラストブルー * Last Quizmas ラストクイスマス * Clyde (Rematch) * Last Taranza ラストタランザ * Last Kirby ラストカービィ * Amora (Rematch) * Ravieure (Possessed) ラヴィウール * Cinnamon シナモン ** Monsieur Cinnamonus 大魔獣死無門 * Madame Despair * Last Kirby (Rematch) * Ravia ラヴィア * Despacto (Rematch) The Lost Symphony of Ultra World TBA Other bosses * King Dedede (Story mode credits & The Lost Symphony of Ultra World bad credits) * Meta Knight (Guest Star credits) * Drawcia Sorceress (LSoUW good credits) Final Bosses * God of Chaos—Contrido Ultima 混沌神 ラヴレウス•メロディカ 拉霍妮歐斯•美洛迪卡: Final Boss of the Story Mode * Warden of History—Odin 歴史の管理者 オーディン 奥丁 (cannot be battled) * Thunderclap of Destruction—Noir Knight 滅亡迅雷 ノワールナイト 諾倫騎士: Final Boss of Guest Star ???? Star Allies GO! * Obscure Chanteuse—Alter Ravia (with Paradoxers) 闇黒からの女歌手オルタ•ラヴィア 逆轉菈菲亞 & 時空君皇: Final Boss of The Lost Symphony of Ultra World * Bringer of Destruction—Noir Knight 2.0 災来する滅亡迅雷 Re:ノワールナイト Re: 諾倫騎士: Final Boss for Guest Star Ravia/Paradoxers * Darkness Bond—Soul of Ultima 闇絆ラヴレウスの魂 拉霍妮歐斯之魂: Replacing Contrido Ultima's dragon form in World Annihilator * The Ultimate God of Chaos—Contrido Ultima 地獄混沌神 ラヴレウス•メロディカ: A more enchained version of Contrido Ultima in World Annihilator Xtreme ** Miracle Dream—Yumemi Kirari 奇跡の夢 ユメミ•キラリ 尋夢•光輝': Contrido Ultima's fourth phase in World Annihilator Xtreme, and the True Final Boss of the entire game. Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ In 11th September, 2019, Void Termina the Destroyer "officially" announced a sequel to Kirby: Miracle Friends called Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~. It reveals more lores of certain characters, such as Ravia's past. New bosses and Copy Abilities will be revealed as well. Also, new Dream Friends such as Allie, Eina and Deviunny are able to recruit in this sequel. Ravia, Melodie and Despacto recieved new designs in this sequel. "Neo Paradoxers", who act as allies of the sequel, are introduced as well. New Dream Friends * Nightmare (The following three can be unlocked after the player defeats them in the portal located inside the Dream Palace) * King D-Mind * Alter Ravia * Allie (The following three can be unlocked after finishing Chapter 2) * Eina * Dark Hyness (Boss of Chapter 2) * Blagalir (The following three can be unlocked after finishing Chapter 3) * Kiroshi * MegaFandroidFan9001 New Bosses * Frosty Woods * Venom Kracko ** Big Venom Kracko * Pres. Parallel Susie * Parallel Pyribbit * Dark Marx * Clyde's Revenge * Amora's Revenge * Despacto's Revenge * Thouser Final Bosses * Azure * Chaods * Void Termina/Void * Last Shotbot * Nychrus * Monsieur Cinnamonus * Last Dia Knight * Parallel Zan Partizanne * Parallel Ravieure * Necrodeus * Dark Meta Knight * Wilt * Galacta Knight EX * Last Blagalir * Last Kiroshi * The Three Legacy-Generals * Last Mega * Jemz When all the above final bosses are defeated in The Ultimate Choice, they will be replaced by 'Calavento, but can still be battled again via Guest Star ???? Star Allies GO!. Artworks Kirby PLUS.png|Kirby Finalized Ravia.png|Ravia Ravieure PLUS.png|Ravieure Category:Fanon game Category:Fanon Category:Unfinished Articles